micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Republic of Long Island
The''' Republic Of Long Island''' (RLI) is an unrecognized micronation located in the State of New York. RLI declared independence from the United States of America on March 16th, 2019. There is no constitution, and the declaration of Independence was sent to Bill de Blasio. Beginning The RLI's Declaration of Independence was written and sent to the governor of New York on March 14th, 2019. The author of it, President L, did not get a response back and this deterred him from making moves. However, on March 16th, 2019, he decided to go through with the plan and officially seceded from the United States. Territory And Land Claims President L claimed the entire New York county of Suffolk. Nobody really cared because nobody recognized the country. In reality, the micronation only controls 2.5 miles. Since then, President L claimed the entire island, which got him into two conflicts with the RFG and KLI. President L is currently looking to form a union with the previously mentioned nations to protect the island. Relations with the RFG have soured, however, and President L is currently focusing on the area he actually controls. States The Republic officially had 4 states. Suffolk, Nassau, and Brooklyn and Queens. Suffolk was admitted into the Republic on March 16, while Nassau was admitted on June 4. Brooklyn and Queens were admitted on June 14. On October 12, Nassau, Brooklyn, and Queens were released from the Republic. Antarctica Land Claim On October 26, 2019, President L claimed 3 unnamed islands in Antarctica. The islands lay south of New Zealand and are uninhabitable. They're named Skits Island, Molossia Island, and Jackson Island. They're collectively known as the "Long Island Archipelago." Government The Republic Of Long Island is a republic with an absolute ruler as a president. The president has complete and total control over the micronation, save for a few advisers to help check him and make sure corruption is not an issue. The President is allowed 2 terms in office, although President L is technically allowed 3 because there was no election for MS. Leader The leader of the LIR makes all the decisions on how the country functions and how foreign relationships are forged. So far, there have only been two leaders. President L and MS. President L currently served two terms as president, once as the first leader and twice as the third. Head Of State The Long Island Republic appointed British Monarch Queen Elizabeth II as their head of state. The title is more honorary as the Queen does not even know the micronation exists and does not claim it as a part of the commonwealth. National Anthem The national anthem of the Republic of Long Island is the instrumental version of "Dixie" or "Dixie's Land", a song celebrating the Southern way of life. President L was born in New York and is not a southerner. However, due to his interest in history and music, he chose this song's instrumental. Of course, being a Northerner, President L chose to use the instrumental version of the song because the current lyrics for the song don't reflect the republic. On August 13th, 2019, President L officially gave the Republic a marching song, adopting "Flags Of Freedom" as it's marching song. This song more accurately represents the ideals of the RLI, with democracy and freedom for all a key idea in the march. Official Media Platform The Republic Of Long Island has an official YouTube channel. It was created on October 22, 2019 by President L, and is the place for state sponsored films, announcements, and updates. Pledge To The Republic Much like the United States of America, the Republic of Long Island has a pledge. It is meant to be recited at major public events, during school hours, and before a television show starts. ''Standing before this noble flag, I pledge my loyalty to the great Republic and for all it stands for. We are one nation, indivisible, where justice and peace prevail. '' The pledge is a sort of mix between the US pledge and South Korean pledge. When hearing and reciting the pledge, one must have their left hand over their heart. Military The LIR has a dormant military. Wars and Conflicts Currency The currency of the Republic of Long Island is called the Long Island dollar. It has the same value of the United States dollar and until April 1, 2019, had the same print as the USD. Foreign Relations Flag Evolution September 6, 2015 (Created by Achaley on Deviant art) |May 15-May 19, 2019 (5 days) |- | |Inverted V |September 4, 2012 Created by lizard-socks |May 19-May 22 (4 Days) |- | |Empress State |May 22, 2019 |May 22-Present |} Category:Island micronations Category:Federal Republics Category:Republics